Chester
Normal 'Appearance:' Chester has a dark blue fur with a whitish sky blue face with wide green fellowish eyes. He has a tie around his neck which is red and has yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple and meganta dots. He has makeup on his face which contains purple eye shadow and lipstick on his lower lip and red spiral cheeks and red paint on his nose. 'Personality:' Though Chester might be a funny humorous guy. He has a tough and a creepy type personality in him. He creeps through the nights and stalks girls and maybe sometimes boys. He kills them in-sleep and sometimes kidnaps them and tortures them. He has been arrested multiple times but none of his viewers know. He can be kind during around strangers but not inside. He also often kills his own viewers and fans due to his evil soul and mind. He doesn't give a single poo about it. He only cares about himself and not anyone else. Though he has few crushes he loves to stalk he might kill them when he confesses his feelings to them. Though he never killed Ritual Tubby since he loves her so much while she don't. 'Story:' Chester was a man who always wished to head a circus. He took circus schools every week to train and get people to join there and help him to train. After years later he owned a huge circus with corolful tents, cotton candy, popcorn and a lot of shows. He loved his job and kept going for few years until people started to notice his behavior started to change. He often would cancel the show out of nowhere and sometimes make a person come to him after the show and then the person was never seen again. People were suspicious about him. His viewers were often scared of him and while his fans loved him. Many others heard Chester has been arrested of kidnapping and murdering and that led to people despise him. After that he lost his fame and was kicked out, out of his own circus and a new owner to lead Chester's circus. Trivia: * He used to be a main character of mine but got replaced by Ritual Tubby * Chester used to be a female lustful unicycle type, but got replaced being a male serial killer. * In his normal days he had a lot of crushes. He used to have a huge crush on Ritual Tubby '''but never succeeded. He always stalked her from everyone to get pictures of her. |-|Infected '''Appearance: Chester is a normal shaped half tubby whose bottom half has been replaced with a old, dirty unicycle. He has black, empty eyes, (a small red clown nose, red spirals on his cheeks, purple eye shadow and lipstick on his lower lip) like his normal self already. and a deep grey, blue skin. His head and torso has been wrapped around with wires of colorful light bulbs, to resample the touch of a circus itself. Behavior He is the main threat in the Abandoned Circus. '''He prays for the victim he wants to kill and slowly but surely sneaks up to them and charges to kill them. He rather kills the victim or kidnaps them to make it he's slave. The way he does it that he puts the victim in a small chair with chains attached to them. He brutally rips their jaw open and the organs out to replace them with wool or sometimes with metal. When Chester is done, he lets the victim slowly die of blood loss and gives the victim infected custard so they can slowly wake up due to being a new robot/toy in the circus. They say that when you visit the Abandoned Circus you can hear Chester's victim's souls still cry in pain. The crying will get intenser if you approach closer to the victim's dead body. Chester's special abilities mostly are * Electric beam with a low range but a lot of damage (depending how far you are) * Dark IO that causes extremely a lot of damage * Electric lightning which follows you 10 meters and contains 30 damage. * Slice, which kills you instantly if you are close to him * His most powerful attack is Dark IO. He only has 3 but maybe more in the future. '''Personality: Chester is a kinky and a misbehaving boy. In his normal days he used to be a clown serial killer who mainly killed children to make them his stuffed toys. He was arrested multiple times but the time when he was released he died at the day but none knew until his body was found by the coat men. He's personality is both evil and innocent. He pretends to be a sweet, loving caring tubby who wants no harm (He sucks acting at it). But he actually just wants to do the same in his killer days. Story before Chester's death: Chester was wandering around his own circus, also preparing himself for the show. He was getting ready for the magic show but he saw none was there. He thought people forgot about him so he looked around the circus to see anyone but saw none there. His eyes were filled with rage and the first that came into his mind that he was forgotten. He was so mad at the time and was running around the outskirts of the circus to find others but didn't find anyone. He was about to cross the train tracks but just when he was about to cross it he saw a train in full speed and it got him. He survived but got his legs sliced off cleanly. He was crawling around in pure pain, trying to find help but couldn't. Days went, or even weeks. The autumn got there, his body was surrounded by maple leaves, still none found him. Until a month someone did and they alerted everyone about it. The military got there and thought he was murdered so they guarded the place around as his body was taken and throw'd out. He certainly got out from eating a infected custard a while back in his normal years. He crawled away from the hole he was thrown into and crawled around with his organs out fully, almost reminding of Crawler tubby. But as he found his circus there was a new owner and everybody was there. Chester's eyes we're filled with sadness, grief and anger. He crawled there until everyone saw him and they ran away from him. Calling him a monster. Chester got more sad and angry and attacked one of the people and killing them with his new sharp teeth, then eating their stomach and bursting their organs out and eating them like a zombie. The military showed up and shot Chester in the head with a sleeping dart, making Chester fell asleep. Moments ago the military was supposed to kill him but one of them secretly was on Chester's side since they and him were friends back then. Chester's military friend gave him his old unicycle to replace his bottom with. Chester got up but failed since it was hard for him to stand on it but it felt better me. That time he was in the circus for a long time to search for others for to eat. He lost his best friend, food, popularity and fame. Trivia: * He used to be a main character of mine but got replaced by Ritual Tubby * Chester used to be a female lustful unicycle type, but got replaced being a male serial killer. * In his normal days he had a lot of crushes. He used to have a huge crush on '''Ritual Tubby '''but never succeeded. He always stalked her from everyone to get pictures of her. Category:Male Category:Infected Category:Teletubbies